Save ME
by kenihiko
Summary: having a new kitten in the house inspired this story. one shot. i do not own any of the ruroken characters.


Save Me

Kenshin lifted his head from the seemingly bottomless wash bucket. The sound of little girls giggling rang in his ears. He smiled knowing that they would be seeking him out shortly.

A quiet deep voice had joined the two smaller voices. Was that his master? The laughter got louder. Kenshin wiped off his hands to see if he could find out what was going on.

He spotted the unmistakable shape of his master sitting on the step apparently playing with the little girls.

"Oh help me someone." The deep voice was a flat monotone. "I'm under attack by a vicious cat. Is there no one who will save me?" He was playing, but not very enthusiastically.

Kenshin had to slap his hand over his mouth to keep from laughing out loud.

There was indeed a cat or rather a kitten sitting on a broad shoulder attacking a long lock of black hair.

"Is there no one who can help?" There was a tiny smile on the big mans face. "I can not defend myself from such a huge beast."

The girls were running around in circles laughing loudly. "We're going to find some thing to help you Mr. Hiko" they raced away leaving small puffs of dust in their wake.

Still burdened with the frisking feline Hiko turned his head ever so slightly. "If I hear one word or one single snicker out of you had better kiss your ass goodbye."

"Why would I say anything master?" Kenshin noticed Hiko's left eyebrow twitch. "I'm not going to ruin the girl's fun, that I'm not."

Hiko snarled. "I swear Kenshin, the people you get mixed up with defies logic."

"Master..." Kenshin was interrupted by the return of two squealing children.

"We found something to save you Mr. Hiko." They waved a string around in the air.

The kitten noticed the flying string and launched off of its perch to chase after its new prey.

"Kenshin wipe that stupid grin off your face and get me some sake... Big size."

Still trying not to laugh Kenshin turned to get his master what he had requested. As soon as he reached the storage room he could no longer contain the laughter and let it loose.

He laughed until his eyes and nose ran and he had the sudden urgent need to go to the bathroom.

Returning with the sake jug Kenshin stopped to make sure he was back in control.

"Did you get it out of your system, you idiot?"

Kenshin let out one small quick snort of mirth before he sat down next to his master. "Yes sir, that I did."

A feminine voice behind them said. "Did you ever think about having your own children Sir Hiko?"

The two men turned to look at Megumi. She pushed a lock of hair over her shoulder. "I think you would make a great father."

"Uh uh, no way! I'm not at all interested in being burdened like that." Hiko scowled.

"Besides he'd have to be civil in order to find a woman who would agree with that idea." Said Kaoru as she stepped closer.

"Hey! I'm civil." Bellowed Hiko. "Besides I have no problems where women are concerned."

The two remaining friends of his student came onto the scene. Both of the spiky haired boys had big grins on their faces.

"Great does everyone know?"

They all nodded.

"Just wonderful." Hiko swallowed a massive amount of sake directly from the large jug. "I quit." He threw his hands into the air.

Spotting a familiar looking police uniform, Hiko started toward the person. "Hey...you?"

"How can I help you?" He lit a cigarette.

"I'm surrounded by idiots, feel like saving me and going to get something to drink?"

"Sorry I am on duty."

Hiko frowned. "Well how about after?"

"Sorry again, I don't drink sake."

"Fine!" Huffed hiko. "Fat lot of help you are, mr-i"m-here-to-protect-the-innocent-policeman."

Saitou walked away without another word. Hiko returned to his seat on the step.

"Mr. Hiko?" The girls had returned from playing and were carrying the kitten. "Can you play with us again?" They asked and then placed the kitten on his shoulder once more.

His face turned red as he heard several snickers and snorts behind him.

The kitten returned to playing with his hair and the girls began to laugh loudly again.

"That's it...I give up."

The noise behind him grew in volume. One of the females said softly, "What a big softy!"

Hiko groaned. "Ugh! I'm doomed." Then decided to join in the laughter.


End file.
